


Liv's Depression

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: Liv gets depression and starts acting different. Only one person can help





	1. Chapter 1

"So, Liv I got us tickets ordered for that movie When I Was 17 for tonight," Phoebe said. Liv didn't respond but was acknowledging her. Phoebe said' "Something wrong sweetie." Liv said, "Why do you ask?" Phoebe said, "You aren't acting like yourself." Liv said' "I'm not?" Phoebe put her hand on Liv's shoulder, "Liv I know you." Liv said, I can't right now." What's going on with her?, Phoebe thought, "Ok see you in class," she kissed Liv on the lips, "Love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe was very protective of Liv and doesn't want her hurt at all. She doesn't know what's going on with her. Liv spoke up, "I just can't anymore" She walked off. Phoebe was trying to figure out why her girlfriend was acting like this. She would ask during their date. Liv sat in Phoebe's car not saying a word til, "Phoebe can I be tutored but I need to go." She ran off. Phoebe should talk to her family to know what's going on with her girlfriend. Liv was laying far by a garbage can muttering words while sleeping. Phoebe picked her up and took her home. "It'll be ok you'll be home soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Liv walked outside and said, "I got stuff to do." Phoebe said, "Need a ride." Liv shook her head, "I wanna walk." Phoebe smiled, "Ok." Liv walked to the salon, "Short dye it black and that's it." She walked out with her new hair. She walked home, Phoebe said, "Liv what the fuck happened your hair." Liv said, "Look I needed this hairstyle I'm going to bed." Maddie said' "Liv's depressed right now no one knows why." Phoebe said, "I should talk to her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason there's no Max is or never mentioned is because he is in prison til death

Liv was passed out on her bed. Phoebe sat down, "Liv are you feeling ok." Liv looked up, "Huh?" Phoebe said, "Liv you ok sweetie." Liv said, "I need to go somewhere drive me." Phoebe said, "So where is this place." Liv said, "Across from the bank." Phoebe said, "The bad side of town? You'll be hurt love." Liv said, "Nonsense I'm walking." Phoebe said, "Stay safe."


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe looked at Liv with an odd stare, "Are you okay?" Liv screamed, "I'm fine what the fuck!" Liv slammed her locker and stormed off, Joey said, "What's her problem?" Phoebe said, "She's your sister, my girlfriend so figure it the hell out." Phoebe walked away and saw Liv in the bathroom cutting herself, "I don't need to live people think I'm a skank big deal Liv Fucking Rooney is a skank oh great." Liv was crying. Phoebe walked up to her, "You need someone?" Liv nodded, "Do I belong here?" Phoebe said, "The fuck?"


	6. Chapter 6

Liv cries, "I think I don't belong here do I come on tell me I need to know." Phoebe looked at Liv, "Come on nurse now." Liv said, "You hate me don't you?" Phoebe said, "Never in a trillion years." Liv said, "Class skipping yay." Phoebe frowned, "No I'm taking you to Nurse Wanda." Liv said, "I want a go home." Phoebe thought, "Dammit."


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe looked at Liv, she used to be full of joy now she is more gloomy cries herself to sleep drinks smokes now short blonde "thank god she changed it back"hair and now. Liv said, "Liv Rooney is dead call me Marona Hetson." Phoebe said, "Why Marona Hetson." The blonde said, "Liv was a happy go lucky, Marona is just the opposite but just drinks and smokes." Phoebe thought, "Liv is still in there I bet."


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe looked at Liv with a frown, "So from now on you wanna be called Marona?" Liv nodded, "I told you Liv is dead but she could be inside me still." Phoebe said, "Speak why are you acting like this." Liv said, "Ugh I didn't get the part." Phoebe said, "Wait you never told me this." Liv said, "It was a part in my fave soap Tears of Tomorrow season 58." Phoebe said, "I seen almost all seas..... wait season 54 you meant." Liv said, "Shit did I say 58 I meant 54 I was trying out for Crystal Greenhat but I didn't get the part." Phoebe looked at Liv and held her hand.


	9. Epilouge

6 months later Liv died of depression or suicide Phoebe doesn't know. The Thundermans moved away. Parker and Nora are dating long distance." For Phoebe everything is going good she went to Liv's grave and smiled, "Hey baby it was nice to know you but I can't even think where to start. You were one special girl. I love you Liv stay safe up there." Phoebe got in the car and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 months to write this.... Next story in their series will be the final


	10. Epilouge Part 2

Phoebe realised what Liv meant by Everything must end some day for everyone. Even though Liv wasn't always the bravest, she did say one last thing that was true. Phoebe decided that she wouldn't find someone like Liv. Phoebe got to her California apartment and sighed, "At least she's safe up there." Then everything will get better for the people in Liv's life.


	11. Epilouge Part 3: 10 years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The true final chapter

10 years have passed and Phoebe ran the Superhero Academy and Parker got the opportunity to work there which he accepted." Phoebe said, "You sister was a piece of my life who I took care of when she needed someone, but hey I still visit her once a week for reasons." Parker said, "I get it she was closer to you than anyone more than her twin." Phoebe said, "Which felt I don't know." Then Phoebe found something in her desk drawer, "It's her will." Parker said, "Yeah it is oh look section 6 said she wants to marry you" Phoebe muttered, "She really wanted to."


End file.
